Us against the world
by xohmyitsme
Summary: I never thought my best friend..Since FOREVER would turn his back on me...And the fact that he left me and took my heart with him....Niley The story will be better I SWEAR :D
1. Later loser

_3 years earlier:_

_Miley was sleeping until she heard a little curly haired boy come in her room and disrupt her beautiful dream by shaking her..._

_''Miles__...Miles!!! We're going to be late for our first day in high school!_ _'' He told her impatiently._

_The only sound that came from the girl in the bed was a loud groan. She wasn't nervous of going in fact she wasn't scared at all. With her best friend on her side she didn't feel the urge to care about what she wore or what she was. That was what she loved about Nick. He cared for her and always stood up for her even if in the end he would have a black eye. _

_''Miles! Really__, you have to wake up or I don't think you want to say hello to mister bucket...Would you?'' he smiled mischievously knowing that she would get out of bed._

_The girl scared that he would, got up really quick and ran to brush her teeth. When she came back she said ''You're mean, '' she pouted playfully._

_The little boy couldn't resist the pout, ''Look I'm sorry...I-I'm just nervous that's all'' he really did look nervous._

_''__Nick! Don't forget it's us against the world 'kay? Come on let's go! '' They grabbed their stuff and ran to get the bus. When they arrived to their new school they opened the door to reveal the new jungle they will leave everyday. The two best friends shocked stopped and looked at their new school. They could see that the school was separated by different gangs. There was Skaters, Cheerleaders, Musicians, Nerds/geek, Goth kids, Jocks and finally the popular crowd. Oh how Miley loathed them...She already sensed that something was going to be wrong. And she was right. The popular crowd was walking their way._

_The queen bee or called Selena said ''Hey you curly haired boy...You're cute enough to be a part of us. Anyways come on, we're going to the mall... '' Nick was quite surprise so he did as he was commanded._

_Selena looked at Miley who was following Nick and said ''Umm...Sorry but what do you think you're doing geek? '' She asked quite rudely._

_Miley was not intimidated at all and said ''What does it look like I'm doing? I'm following my best friend! '' She pointed at Nick._

_Selena started to laugh ''What? You think that I asked you to be popular too? Oh no your not pretty enough...No offense'' she smirked._

_''__Wow, nobody talks to my friend like that okay? We don't need people like you in our life...Just don't come near us again freaks! '' Nick said holding Miley's hand._

_Selena scoffed and got away with her peers._

_''__Wow Nick thanks for standing up for me...Again'' she laughed and then when she didn't think it would happen...Nick kissed her._

_Well Miley has a BIG imagination...That was how she imagined it to be...But it totally NOT happened that way...'Imagine it like this:_

_Selena said ''Umm...Sorry but what do you think you're doing geek? ''_

_Miley said __''What does it look like I'm doing? I'm following my best friend! '' She pointed at Nick._

_''__Look he's popular...you're not, got it? And Curly guy,'' she looked over at Nick ''It's being popular for the rest of your life? Or staying a LOSER forever? You choose... '' Selena said smirking at Nick then Miley._

_Nick looked at Miley who had pleading eyes that told him to go with her. He replied ''Later loser...And don't ever come near me again... ''Even if he looked like he did mean it, he didn't and when he saw Miley with tears in her eyes. His heart just broke in pieces but he did what he thought was best for him...He mouthed ''sorry'' but she just shaked her head at him...She never thought the guy that she knew for so long would turn his back on her and stab her heart. She was devastated and cried lalone in the girl's bathroom. That was when she met Demi...Her all time best friend..._

**Please review if you want the next part I would like at least 5 reviews for this one :) THE NEXT PART IS THE PRESENT !!!!!! And I'll upload the next part later one if I have reviews SO DO IT and you'll have the next part... deal??? :P anyways this is my FIRST real story so dont be mad at me if you think its lame...Anyways thanks guys appreciate you for readding this :P SO PLEASE REVIEW I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THE FIRST PART :D THANK YOU luv ya guys :)**


	2. Still in love ith you

Today (Miley's POV):

Hey, I'm Miley Stewart. I'm just an average Senior...Who unfortunately only has one friend and Best friend, Demi. I didn't want others friends because I don't know who to trust anymore. Even if guys always want to date me I don't I'm just afraid to get my heart broken again. So Demi has been my bestie since _'The Incident'_. She's always been there for me through the ups and downs of my life (well of my problems that were because of Nick). When I had a problem I would call her and seconds later she would already be by my side. That's why I loved her so much she's always there when I need someone to talk to. Without her I wouldn't get through all the problems that have occurred in my life. I had a best guy friend too before high school. His name was Nick Gray; he was the guy every girl wished for....He was perfect in every way possible. He was so caring and protective that's why I loved him because he cared about me until he changed. The first day of high school he had two choices, being my best friend and staying normal or being popular and going to party's blahblahblah. He chose being popular, I never felt so betrayed by someone. And it had to be Nick; I never thought he would do that, for years I thought he cared about me. I guess I was wrong. And there I am still thinking about him...Yes I'm in love with him, deeply in love. I hit myself my head with a pillow. How could I love someone that betrayed me and treats me like I'm nothing? I didn't understand why he suddenly changed... So back to reality it was Friday morning and I heard my alarm clock going.

''Beep, beep, beep...'', I was so tired, that I could've stayed there for like forever.

''Ughh'', was all I managed to say. I hit my snooze button and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth, put on some little makeup, curl my hair and went back to my room to change into a skirt that was knee high and a purple cami that still fitted me perfectly. It was a sunny day in California and I didn't feel like putting some jeans. Then I went downstairs and got some breakfast and I heard my mom say...

''Hey sweetie! Studied hard last night I guess?'', she asked seeing how tired I was.

''Hmm, yeah I have a calculus test this morning so I kind of studied...'', after saying that I started to eat my breakfast.

''Honey, you should try and relax more. You're always stressing over your exams to much!'', she looked at her watch and said, ''Oh shoot!! I'm gonna be late for work I'll see you tonight honey!!! Don't be late to get your bus! Love you baby girl,'' she said hurrying to get into her car.

I laughed and said, ''Who's stressing now?'', and sighed. I finished my breakfast, washed my plate and went outside to get the bus. I was looking for a place to seat until I heard...

''Miles!!! Over here!!!'' she said pointing to the seat next to her.

I went and sat where there was an empty space , ''Hey Dems...'', I said not looking at her.

''Hey Miles, let me guess...You didn't get any sleep last night?'', she asked, concerned, and looked at me knitting her eyebrows.

''Not really I had to get ready for the test.'', I could barely understand what I was saying, but I'm sure she understood every word I said.

''Miles where's my Smiley Miley? I remember you being all happy before....'', she looked at me with wide eyes. She knew that I still had feelings for _Him._ And then she said, ''Miles, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...''.

She was about to start babbling so I cut her off and said, ''It's okay...I'm over him...'' I lied, but I knew she wouldn't believe me because I didn't even believe one word that came out of my mouth.

Not wanting to make me sad she told me, ''Well why don't we do a sleepover? It could be at your house if you want to?'' she asked all excited.

I smiled and said, ''How could I refuse a girls night in??'' I giggled.

She giggled too and said, ''Oh but shouldn't you ask your mom first?'', she asked raising an eyebrow. I was surprised that after ALL the sleepovers we've done she still asks me that same question every time.

''Are you kidding? You don't even have to think about that. You know that you're practically my sister, you know that right?'', I asked smiling weakly.

''Just making sure...'', and with that she let a small laugh.

We soon arrived to our school's parking lot. When I came out of the bus my eyes have met gorgeous, brown eyes. I quickly looked away when I saw him looking at me while flirting with some girls. It hurt so much when I saw him with those cheerleaders or just any girl. He was the captain of the football team after all, so it was kind of normal to see cheerleaders running after him. I didn't understand why I still loved him with all my heart. He's the one who broke mine...

''Miles? You okay?'', she looked over where I was looking and saw Nick. ''Miles! It's been three years! Just get over it! And were seniors you can get any guy you want! It's not like we're losers anymore and you know that. And hey I heard Cody say that he thinks your cute and he wanted to ask you out'', and then she looked at some boys and she send them a wave. While, the guys returned it by winking.

''Dems, you don't understand! I don't want any guy.... '' I sighed and said, ''I want Nick...'' I looked down knowing that it would never happen even if I wished it every night.

''Look Miles, I'm sorry if you still love him but after what he did to you I don't understand how you can still love him! Don't you get it? He's a jerk for letting you down for those bitches and he'll always be like that no matter what. '' She said feeling bad.

''Yeah, I just think that one day he'll maybe change back to his old self... '' I said shaking my head and thinking if it would ever be real.

''Let's just stop talking about _him_ and get to class... '', she said kinda mad 'cause she doesn't like Nick when I do. We went to class, sadly, he's in all my classes. We were doing our calculus test and I heard a familiar voice calling me...

I heard someone whisper, '' Pssst!!! Miley! Pssst!!! '', he said trying not to be to loud or he'll get caught.

I tried to concentrate and trying to convince myself that he wouldn't talk to me, right? It's just not possible...And then he tapped my hand gently. And I could still feel the butterflies going all over my body but mostly in my stomach. _Oh what that boy can do to me_, I thought, sighing.

I asked, ''What? Were doing a test!!! Stop bugging me! '', I whispered annoyed and getting a little frustrated

''Wow, don't need to get all frustrated...I just need your eraser. '', he chuckled.

''Oh...Then here'', I handed him my eraser and our hands touched I shivered as I felt a tingle run through my body. We locked eyes and soon looked away feeling awkward.

''Hum...Thanks...'' I could tell that he felt awkward. He was looking at me with a confused look.

''No problem,'' I whispered getting back to my test. After he bell rang I got up and hand my exam to the teacher. I saw Demi coming and she said...

''Hey! I saw you talking to _Him..._What did he do? Did he hurt you? I could go see him after school and teach him a lesson... '', she smiled evilly at the idea of her hurting Nick.

''NO!!! He didn't do anything he just needed my eraser'' I said laughing at her sudden idea.

''Oh...Okay then. So how was your test? '', she asked smiling.

''It wasn't that bad I guess... '' I was nervous of the grade I would get.

''Oh, come on you always get good grades. So don't you dare say that you failed okay? Let's just forget about that and go to our next class. ''. After that we left for our next class. The day went quickly and it was now lunch time. When I went to get my lunch I walked back to go to our table until I fell...

''Watch where you're going Stewart!!! You're such a klutz! '', she started laughed. So then I took some spaghetti on someone's plate and threw it on her face.

''Wow, I love what you did with your face! You know it looks better with that so we won't have to see your ugly face!!! '', I smirked at her when she glared at me. I saw Nick laughing with his friends. I walked back to our table.

''OMG! Miles, that as so awesome I didn't know you had it in you! '', she started laughing and me too. When we finished eating we went to our last period and that was our History class with . I went in and sat at the only place left...Why does he always has to be where I was going to seat I asked myself. So I went to sit next to him and I heard his friend whisper something to him.

''Hey, Nick can we change seats? '', Cody asked.

''Why? '', he looked at him weirdly.

''Oh no reason....'' he said trying to sound convincing.

He chuckled and said, ''Well then no, and anyways she has nothing a guy would want... '', he said that barely understandable. But the thing is I heard it loud and clear.

As the teacher came in I felt fresh tears forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them off and looked down on my desk.

''Hello class, as you may know we our going on a trip next week... '' She said out loud trying to get everyone's attention.

Before the teacher told any other words someone said, ''Where are we going Mrs. Williams? '', the student asked excitedly.

''Can you please let me finish? I'll answer the questions after. So as I was saying... We are going to Italy and spend our whole week looking at historical monuments.'' As she said that, she assigned our rooms.

She started to say names and in last she said,'' Demi with Selena, Joe with Cody, Miley and Nick, '' after she said my name I was shocked, my face had no expression. I had to spend two whole weeks with _Him_??? It had to be a nightmare, so I hit myself to see if it was real, it was.

Demi looked at me and said, ''Miss??? Can we change partners??? '', she asked nervously.

''No! There are no exceptions because I already entered your names in the hotel in Italy. That is final; no one is changing rooms unless I have to. Is that clear? Oh and before you leave Miley and Nick I'd like to have a word before you go. '' She asked looking serious. Everybody said yes. When the bell rang I went to her desk where she was seated and waited as Nick was kissing Selena goodbye. _Ugh! _Was the only thought I had every time I saw them together. When everyone was gone the teacher looked at us and started talking.

''I'm sure you two are wondering why you are stuck with each other for the trip to Italy right? '' She asked raising an eyebrow.

We nodded and said 'Yes' at the same time. I looked over at Nick and he was also looking at me, at that moment I met his eyes and it felt so..._real. _Like nothing ever happened between us and we were still friends. I quickly looked away and tried to keep my eyes on the teacher.

''Well the reason is that there wasn't any girl or boy left so I had to put you guys together. I trust you Miley and if Nick does anything wrong you will tell me, okay? And Nick If you do _anything_ wrong I will sent you strait home, is that clear? Those are basic rules but at the hotel I will tell everyone the rules and the consequences if anything went wrong. You may go home, now. '' After her last words I took my things and went to my locker and saw Demi waiting for me.

**Hello :D Hope you liked this part...I worked hard and tried to make if good...So please review and tell me what's missing to make me a better writer :D**** ... I'm telling you now that A LOT will happen when they will be in Italy... And a lot of Drama so please review if you want the story to continue **** I would like AT LEAST 5 reviews...Since the other didn't have any... **** I was just to excited and wanted you to see what the story will be about anyways REVIEW OR I WON'T UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE :O thanks luv ya readers **


	3. I lost the most important things

When I arrived to my locker I haven't said anything. I didn't want to talk at that moment. I was just...Shocked, mad and sad. I knew she would eventually make me talk and tell her what happened. I was still right.

She made me turn and look at her. ''Miles? What happened in class? What did the teacher say? And why are yours eyes red and puffy? '', she looked at me with a confused look and a concerned one at the same time.

Oh, shoot. Since she knows I had to tell her the truth 'cause I can't lie to her. I'm sure she was going to beat him up or something. So I said, '' Umm, I...He said...and the teacher said... '', I didn't know how to tell her about Nick's comment it was too painful. But for the part where I had to live with him for two weeks was still painful.

''Miles, just tell me there's no harm in doing that. You can trust me.'', she smiled at me approvingly.

I couldn't lie because she would never believe me, that's for sure. And she's right... There's no harm in telling her about what happened... So I did and I don't think it went well like I thought it would...

''Well the teacher said that we were sharing the same room because there wasn't any guy or girl left. She trusts me and she said that if Nick does anything wrong I had to tell her and stuff. Okay, I'm done. We should go now. '' After I said that I prayed that she didn't ask about what Nick told...well said about me thinking I didn't hear when I heard every single word. But I knew she wouldn't let it go that easily.

As I started walking she stopped me by holding my shoulder before I started running. ''Waiiittt, wait, wait, wait...What did Nick say to make you cry? '' She asked lifting an eyebrow and looking really pissed at him right now.

''Nothing really important... '' I said trying to make her let go of the topic we were talking about. Well I knew that when she would hear it she would try and do something to him.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. ''Really, Miles? Reeeaaaally? '' She retorted.

Sighing in defeat I told her everything... I saw her getting _really mad_ so I said, ''Demi! You have to promise me you won't do anything to him!!! '' I was kinda scared that she could damage him and get in _A LOT_ of trouble. I tried to hold her back but she was really mad. And when she is, nothing can hold her back.

After wondering what would make her change her mind I found a good excuse, ''Dems! If you do this you won't be able to go to Italy! '' I replied as fast as I could.

She responded by a groan and said, ''Okay, but I'll wait until he's out of the school property so it will be okay right? '' She smirked deviously.

I didn't have any other choice so I let her have her fun...It couldn't be that harmful...Would it? ''Okay...But don't hit his face, okay Dems? '' I asked her seriously. She replied by a small _'yeah'_

When we were outside we saw Nick and Selena exchanging their spit. Same as my earlier thought, _Ugh. _Demi started walking really fast and I just followed her.

*******

Demi separated the two leeches that were sucking their faces and told them , ''Hey, bubble head and bubble head number 2 I'd like to speak to mister Curly here. '' She pointed at Nick. Selena was about to say something until Nick told her that it was okay and she should go in the car. Furious she just listened to his command and went in the car. She couldn't care less about Nick she just wanted his fortune and popularity. If only he could see it.

''What do you want Dems? '' He asked annoyed.

She gasped and told him, ''First, don't you _ever_ call me Dems because you never had the right and second what's your problem to say that Miley has nothing that a guy would want? Am I right? '' She looked like a bull that saw some color red. Yeah it didn't look so pretty you might say.

Nick smirked, ''Yeah you're right, I did say that...And I meant every word.'' I tried to hold back the tears that were going to fall. But I failed miserably because after that I looked into his eyes and saw how sad and sorry his eyes looked.

''Why you little! '' I saw Demi kick him in the nuts. He fell down and was now crying silently because of the pain caused by Demi's foot. She watched him sob and hold his nuts and smiled.

''Next time watch your mouth or you'll have to go through me. Got it? '' She told him. After that Selena got out of the car and bent over nick and helped him get up. She could try and actually look like she gave him a damn. But soon he'll know the truth about that little slutty self centered bitch.

*******

Anyways after the little scene that happened, Demi took my hand and we left to get the bus. When we arrived home we looked at each other and we burst out laughing. I couldn't help but remember what happened earlier... Nick whining and Selena try and act like she cared. Yeah, I did feel sorry for him, but after what he did to me all those years I couldn't care less about him right now. After a while we eventually stopped and went straight up to my room. My mom works everyday and comes home usually at 10PM, but she always have a day off on Sunday. We were alone but I kinda liked it better that way.

Sometime after we changed in our PJ's, mine was purle with cupcakes on it while Demi's were green with frogs on it. We were now sitting on my bed reading magazines and eating junk food.

''So miles, what are you going to do about Nick and Italy? '' She asked curious of what I thought about that.

I hesitated I don't know if I should feel mad, happy, furious or ecstatic. I just responded, ''I don't really know. '' The thing is in a way I was kinda looking forward to the trip not only because it would be fun but I'd spend every night with Nick. Am I stupid for thinking that he could change and be the caring and brave Nick? Was I dumb for not trying to get another roommate? All those thoughts made me confused and weird. But then Demi's voice was heard and it made me come back into reality.

''Miles? Are you okay? You seem quiet all suddenly. '' She asked me tearing her eyes off of the magazine she was just reading.

''Well...I'm just excited and scared at the same time. '' I said wondering if she knew what I was talking about.

She sighed, ''Look Miles...I'm really sorry to tell you this, but don't you think that it's a little irrational? Let's face it Miles, he won't change back to his old self just by spending two weeks with you. '' She told me looking back into the magazine. I knew she was right, but I was in love with him so much I just can't believe the reality anymore. What can a girl do when she loves someone that doesn't love her back? Why is it so hard to find someone that loves you for you and only you?

I had to try and think rationally. ''Yeah you're right... But how can I get over him, Dems? Tell me because I'll do anything to get him out of my head! '' _'And my heart' _I thought_._ I watched as she stood up and walked around the room and think about something.

''Oh! I have Cody's phone number. And I know that he's really into you! Maybe I could call him and get you guys on a date! What do you say? '' she asked with a huge grin on her face.

What should I do? It will maybe help me get over Nick. But I knew that my love for Nick will never fade. But I had no other choice then say yes. Anyways, what could go wrong by doing that?

I thought for some time and responded, ''Okay... '', and then she called Cody and he replied quite fast by saying yes.

Demi helped me pick out an outfit. We decided that I'd wear a turquoise plaid cami with gray skinny jeans and some other accessories. (Link in my profile) We were in summer, so I had to wear something that I would feel comfortable in.

Cody decided that we'd go bowling and I was happy with his request. Since Demi would be alone we said that it'd be best if she came with us. She said that it was okay, but I couldn't let her alone so Cody invited Joe. After he said Joe's name she couldn't say no to the opportunity to be with him. I helped her get ready and she was going to wear a cute green dress that was knee high and some black heels.

*******

We arrived at the bowling place and sat down in our alley. Joe was flirting with Demi when Cody and I were talking.

'' So you just ran outside in your boxers? '' I said laughing at a joke he told me.

''Well yeah! I couldn't let down a dare! '' We laughed until I saw something that I didn't really wanna see. You guessed it Nick and his little dog beside him, Selena. Gosh I hate her so much! No I hate them...For ruining my date. Selena came over while Nick tried to get away from us because of Demi. He looked quite sheepish for being scared of my best friend.

Demi's POV:

She looked at me and said, ''Hey, bitch! I didn't get to ask why you kicked my boyfriend! ''. Wow like she scared me. I could beat her ass anytime, it's stupid that she wouldn't know.

''What Slutena? Trying to intimidate me? Well I'm sorry but you will only humiliate yourself if you want to beat me up. We all know that you can't hurt me! And why are you standing up for Curly over there? He should be the one in front of me. Not some stinking trash that will only do nothing! And Nick... Seriously? I thought you were braver than that! '' I replied with a big smirk all over my face.

Nick looked like a big wimp. I don't know what Miley see's in that. He can't even stand up for himself! Gosh that's _SOOO_ manly of him. I scoffed and laughed at him for not being able to man up.

Nick told Selena that they should go but Selena said she wanted to tell us that we can't hit her man blah...blah...blah. He told her he'd buy her some new shoes and she already said yes when she heard the word 'buy'. God Nick is seriously a dufus if he still doesn't know that she's using him.

No ones POV:

So the two of them left and since it became all awkward for the four Miley and Demi only said that they had to go home. Since it was 9 o'clock the boys took them home and asked them if they would get together again after or while the trip. Demi said yes while Miley told him maybe. After the guys left the girls went to the bedroom and changed again.

Demi looked at Miley and told her, ''Maybe? Why didn't you say yes? You know by the way he looks at you that he's totally into you. '' She asked Miley confused that she doesn't like him.

''Look Dems, it's not easy to let go of your first love! I know he's cute and funny but it's not like I could fall in love with him easily! And next week I'll have to spend it with _Him! _It's not gonna help me at all that your telling me to get over a guy! For you it's easy because you never had someone that loved you and made you feel special! '' Miley said regretting her last words surprised that she raised her voice for the first time at Demi.

Demi was shocked at the sudden outburst and angry by what Miley said. ''Oh sorry for trying to help you!!!! And I'll I get back is you saying that no one loved me??? That's low Miley... I never thought you would say that! Call me when someone loves me, kay? '' She faked a smile and started crying. She ran out of the house and went to her home. (She lives a block down, from Miley's house.)

Miley sad about losing her best friend started to cry on her bed trying to forget about the guy that stole her heart. Little did she know, she stole his...

**Okay I know there isn't any Niley in the story YET and that chapter was quite lame :S ..But I PROMISE you that there will be later on when they will be on their trip to Italy :D I'm telling you now that a lot will happen there and it will make Miley and Nick remember the old times. And make them know why they needed their other half in their life again. PLEASE REVIEW or NO next part..haha I said that on chapter two also :P BUT THIS TIME I MEAN IT :L so please review its not hard to write just one word or a big paragraph it will make me smile anyways **

**-Isa :D**


	4. Ready, get set, don't go

**I'm moving on to ****Sunday…The day before their departure to Italy...I'm sorry it took what felt like forever to write. I was having a little writers block and dind't know what to write to make it good. I think this part is pretty, well a lot, crappy anyways tell me what you think will happen later and the best idea someone gives me I will use it and credit the person :D So if u have a GREAT idea tell me :D anyways REVIEW cause I want people to appreciate my real first story :P**

**-Isabelle**

*******

No one's POV :

As Miley woke up this morning to the gloomy light of the sun hitting her face, she went to her bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. She was still a mess after her fight with Demi. She missed her, a lot. She didn't know if she could face everyone without her best friend being next to her. Miley brushed her teeth and went to her room to start packing.

She was now scared of everything. How did she end up having nobody beside her except her mom? Miley felt so little and fragile that she stayed on her bed all curled up for 2 hours. But she got interrupted by her mom.

''Honey? Are you okay? Please talk to me. I don't want to see you like this. '' Her mother said concerned about her.

''Why? It's not like your home anymore and you don't even care about me or know what's going on in my life! You're so caught up in your job that you don't even have time to cook a diner for us. Every time I needed somebody you weren't there for me! You never were, why do you decide now to come and ask what's wrong with me? '' She yelled at her mother, tired of letting her anger build up all those years.

Her mother let a tear escape and continued speaking, ''I'm sorry if you feel like I don't do anything for you. But I'm working to pay all your stuff you know? And I love you more than anything. Since your father died we have money... A lot. But I still work for us. I'm sorry, but when you decide that you want to talk to me I'll be right beside you. Don't you ever forget that. '' And with that, she left.

Miley started crying again after her mom left her alone. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. She just wanted to be love...Why was it so complicated? And every time she trusted someone that person would always end up by letting her down.

Since her hole thing with Nick Miley's been a wreck and never really wanted a guy friend or even a real boyfriend. And now, she was scared that she will go crawling back to Nick when they will be in Italy. In fact she knew she would she just had to try and stay strong as long as she can. Well, for the whole trip that means.

*******

Miley woke up and it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. She went to her bathroom and washed her face. She looked at herself and just wanted her father to be there again. She needed him, he always helped her and was there. When her mom wasn't after the_ accident._

She started packing all her stuff and finished 1 hour later. She wasn't hungry so she stayed in her room and decided to look at some old stuff she left at the top of her closet.

She took a box out and looked at the first photo she landed her eyes on. It was her and Nick while they were at the beach. Nick had a big smile when Miley kissed his cheek. She let a small tear escape from her eyes and it landed on the picture. She looked at the others stuff in the box when she glanced over her clock and it indicated that it was now 10. She closed the box and went to sleep because tomorrow would be a busy day...more like _big._

*******

When Miley was awoke by the sound of her alarm it was now 6 o'clock. She got up right away and checked if she had everything she needed for the trip.

''Toothbrush, underwears, pj's, I-Pod, tampons... Okay, I think I got everything'' she was still a little scared of what would happen in plane. Miley always have been scared of being in the air. It made her nauseous just thinking about it. Everyone in the plane was supposed to sit with their roommate since well the teacher said so. Miley just wanted to get Demi back, she would try and talk to her before going in the airplane.

She went to her mother's room and told her that she was going to leave. Her mom not wanting to not see her leave gave her a ride to school. The ride was silent until her mom was the first to speak.

''Miles, I know it's been complicated these days but I'm gonna try my best when you come back. '' Her mom hesitated on what she was gonna say next since she already knew what was causing Miley's nervousness.

''Miley? Does Nick have anything to do with your nervousness? '' Her mom asked smiling a little. She knew about the fling Miley and Nick had when they were little.

Miley's eyes widened ''What? NO, nooooo... (Coughs) I mean...uhm...no? And I'm not even talking to him anymore. Pfft, tss... '' She said knowing her mom already found out that it was because of _him_.

Her mom let out a small laugh ''Miley your teacher called and asked me if I was okay with letting you be in a room with a boy. '' Her mom glanced at her and continued watching the road.

Miley was surprised that...wait? Her mom actually said yes about this? ''You mean you agreed her decision? How could you mom!'' She was shocked and mad.

Her mom didn't know that Miley would be so frustrated by this. ''What? I thought you liked him. Well that was what you we're always talking about when you were little. '' She smiled at the memory.

Miley was annoyed by her mother. ''Can we just...Stop talking, about this? '' With that her mom let it go and continued driving.

When they arrived to school Tish was already crying. ''Mom, you know it's only teo weeks right? '' Miley smiled weakly at her mother.

''Yes, but I'm gonna miss you so much darling. Call me when you can okay? And please be careful. If anything happens and you want to come back sooner you can. I love honey... '' With that said, she continued to cry softly.

Miley started to cry too, ''I know mom I will, I promise. Love you too'' She then hugged her mother and took her stuff out of the car. She waved at her mother and then she watched the car leave and disappear slowly.

She then took her baggage and went to the school bus, everybody was putting their stuff in it. Their plane was leaving at 10:30 AM, but it was now 7:30 AM. Miley saw Demi and she was about to say hello when Demi looked away. Miley, sighed, she really did have to do something before heading in the plane.

''Hello class since we are all here I expect you to behave while being there. There will be no alcohol, no parties, no sneaking out and no girls in boy's room. Except for Miley and Nick but that is only an exception, but they still can't do anything, if you know what I mean. '' Miley blushed and by her surprise Nick did too. It was long since she saw him blushing since he was putting an I-am-tough-guy act. That didn't work so well since what happened with Demi and him.

After all our things were put in the bus we went in it and sat where we wanted to. And that meant I was on a bench alone.

A while after checking everything the bus started moving.....

**I know its shot but I didn't know anything to write and this part is really crappy...so if you haven't read on top yet or just ignored it ****tell me what you think will happen later and the best idea someone gives me I will use it and credit the person :D So if u have a GREAT idea tell me :D**

**REBIEW PLEASE **

**-Isabelle**


	5. He cares

**Hey guys :P I know it's been long and all...But sometimes I'm just lazy to write stuff and all. Also because I don't have the inspiration right now...**** ...But when I do have some my stories a going to be LoOong I have this oral and children story I have to write like 800 words and do like the book and I mean the book cover and drawings... anyways Hope you liked it **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Miley or the Jonas Brother's, why would I be sitting here writing made up stories about them when I could be hanging out with them? Take that as a no, I do not own Miley or the Jonas Brothers you retards.**_- Took it from ColourMyWorld __ Go read her stories...they are...AMAZING :D okay so if you understand...I don't own Miley or the Jonas brothers -_-..._

**-Isabelle **

**No one's POV**_**:**_

As the bus was moving Miley could only think about what would happen in Italy. If only she knew what was coming for her later...

At the airport everyone was taking their baggage's and waited in line to get their tickets and give away their big suitcases. Miley was standing awkwardly where girls talked to their girlfriends about guys and guys...well, we're talking about girls. She really just wanted to have Demi back, but how? After she got her ticket and all she went and sat down in front of Demi.

"What do you want?" said Demi with an attitude.

"Look, Demi I want to apologize for what I said to you the other day. I didn't mean it and I hope you understand I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Miley couldn't take it any longer and Demi couldn't either.

She sighed and said, "I know, I know…I understand and I missed you a lot. You don,t know how much it killed me to not talk to my BFFL." she smiled.

"Aww, me either! I'm so sorry and please can we be bff's again?" Miley asked, hopeful.

"Who said we weren't already?" grinned Demi.

"Hugs?" they said at the same time. They laughed and hugged.

"Gosh I missed ya, Dems. " Miley sighed and smile.

"Ugh! Me too! There is so much I have to tell you! Did you know...?" After that they continued talking and gossiping about the latest news.

Miley and Demi were still talking when Cody and Joe went and sat down beside them.

Demi confused, spoke first, "Hmm, can we help you guys?" she asked eyeing the two boys in front of them.

"We just wanted to ask if we could..like hang out with you?" he asked nervous.

Demi was about to speak when Miley took over. "Uh yeah sure why not? Right, Dems?" she looked over at Demi.

Demi gave her a glare cause Miley knew that Demi had a crush on Joe since like forever. She decided to let them join anyways.

So as the time went by, Miley surprisingly had an amazing time talking to Cody when Joe would give comments to Demi that would just make her blush.

When they were having fun a certain curly haired guy was watching them from afar feeling jealous. Selena noticed and looked where he did. She rolled her eyes because she knew how much Nick liked Miley from the beginning but she'd never convince herself that.

"Nick stop looking at them and start looking at me!" she whined.

Now it was Nick's turn to roll his eyes. He never liked Selena she was always so...clingy and just not Nick's type, but he'd do anything to stay popular. So he stayed with her anyways...Well more as tried because he couldn't even stand her and he was happy he got to sit next to Miley. One he was sure she wouldn't talk to him and two he wouldn't have to hear Selena talk about herself.

Then he saw Miley and all coming his way he scooted next to Selena and put him arm around her shoulder.

Cody and Joe greeted him with a nod while he did the same. Miley smiled, "Hey Nick do you think Jake could take your seat? Demi would take Jake's and you could take Demi's? What do you say?" she smirked she knew he couldn't say no or she thought anyways.

He then yelled, "NOOO!" at that moment he realised what he said Selena looked shocked while the others had their mouths open. He then continued, "...I mean... Noooot a problem!" he laughed nervously. He heard sigh of relief but Miley wasn't fooled she knew he really did want to sit next to her. That was just weird...

"Students!" Ms. Tutweiller said, "May I have your attention please." everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the teacher. "They opened the doors to our plane now get in a line while I check if everyone's here," she started to call out people's name and eventually no one was missing.

They now were going in the plane and guess what? They have to seat next to their roommate. (In this story the plane is not made by 3 seats but by two. Let's just say their school is rich, so they are in first class :P)

Miley was putting her stuff in the upper thingie- (I'm sorry :P I don't know what it's called.) – she tried to put her last bag but it was to heavy for her. She then felt strong arms around her and her bag lifted itself up, literally. She turned around and blushed at the person in front of her.

"Thanks," she looked down, not wanting him to see her blush.

He smiled because he still had that affect on her, "No problem."

"Please take your seats, we will prepare for the take-off," the women in the intercom said.

Cody glared at Nick and then he sat down next to Miley. Nick didn't care and went to sit next to Selena.

After they ate lunch Cody didn,t feel so well so he went to the bathroom. Miley looked disgusted but was happy that she would get some alone time. Don't get her wrong she liked Cody but...He wasn't...her type.

Miley sat next to the window. Nick saw the opportunity to make up to her and told Selena he had to go to the bathroom. Since selena's and Miley's seats were far apart Selena wouldn't get the chance to see where he was going. Nick sat next to her at first she was surprised and wondered what he was doing there.

"So... Oh you go first no you!" They said at the same time. They laughed nervously and Miley started talking.

"So...umm... How are your parents doing?" She asked awkwardly.

"Good, good...So how are yours? " he asked not knowing what to say back.

"Well my mom is okay..." she half smiled.

Nick raised his eyebrow, "And...Your dad?" he asked.

Miley knew he would ask that, "Ummm... He... well...he...recently passed," Miley told him then her eyes started getting wet.

Nick felt bad. He really didn't know and wished he did. "Oh my g-.. Mi, are y-... you okay?" He then touched her shoulder and felt all the feelings he kept inside coming out again like a bomb that's just exploded.

She shook her head and cried on his shoulder. He still knew her like the back of his hand...And that's why he knew that when she would cry he had to let her and wait until she's ready to talk.

Sometime later she stopped crying and backed away a little from Nick. He then felt a piece of him getting lost when their touch separated.

Nick watched Miley straighten herself and then she spoke, "The month after you well left me my dad was working late since he really wanted to finish his song. I stayed with him because I wanted to spend the day with him. We were at the recording studio and we were the only ones left. He finished the song and then we went home. But that day my father was really tired and exhausted from all the working. And I was immediately sleeping from the second I sat down on the passenger seat. And then I woke up my dad had blood all over him..." she stopped and sniffed.

"You don't have to say no more..." he really felt bad. He couldn't do anything and he knew that.

"No it's okay I have to face my fears. And then I saw he wasn't breathing nor moving. He was officially dead. And I came out of the car and called the ambulance. He didn't make it..." she continued to sob softly so no one could hear her besides Nick.

Miley was surprised that he stayed with her and he was rubbing her arm soothingly and whispering things like 'It's okay...I'm here, shh.' Or just 'don't cry you're strong.' She actually felt herself relax in his arms. She stopped crying and thanked him.

"Hmm, shouldn't you be with Selena?" she asked confused.

Nick remembered there wasn't only him and Miley. He sighed, "yeah...I should. So I'll see you...later?" he said.

She nodded, "Uh yeah. Later... " she half smiled.

And then he left leaving a well shocked Miley because she now knew...he still cares ...

**So what do you guys think? And ****this one is dedicated to**

**Lifeswhatyoumakeit101**** thank you so much for this part **** Like seriously thanks ****..Couldn't have done it without u :D **

**So review please? I want AT LEAST 6 more **** thanks :D 333**

**-Isa**


End file.
